


Bingo #1 - Tony/Clint - Tea

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Fluff Bingo - Art Card [1]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: This was made for my Art Card for the Just Write Fluff Bingo Challenge. This is the first of four images I created with a Tony/Clint pairing in mind.





	Bingo #1 - Tony/Clint - Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for my Art Card for the Just Write Fluff Bingo Challenge. This is the first of four images I created with a Tony/Clint pairing in mind.


End file.
